


Fußball Kurzgeschichten

by VaniOswald



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M, References to Depression
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaniOswald/pseuds/VaniOswald
Summary: Kleine Kurzgeschichten über unsere Lieblingsfußballer
Relationships: Julian Brandt & Edin Terzić, Kai Havertz & Erik Durm, Mario Götze & Marco Reus
Kudos: 4





	1. Mario Götze & Marco Reus  {1/4}

Tell The World I'M Comming Home

Pairing: Mario Götze x Marco Reus  
Genre: Drama, Romanze  
Warnung: Selbstverletzung

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

Kapitel 1

Marios Pov. 

Müde lehnte ich mich an die Wand. Gerade hatte ich die letzten Teile in den Umzugskarton gepackt. Morgen ging es los. Mein Weg würde mich dorthin zurückzuführen, wo alles angefangen hatte. Meine Profikarriere, aber irgendwie auch mein Leben. Und es ist der Ort, an dem ich mit dem Menschen, den ich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebe, glücklich war. Den ich mit meinem Wechsel verloren hatte. Ich kann mir noch immer nicht erklären wieso es passiert war. Weshalb Marco sich von mir abgewandt hatte. Er sagte damals, ich hätte mich gegen ihn entschieden, gegen ihn und die Mannschaft, meine Freunde. Ich hätte sie verraten. Er nutze genau die selben Worte wie die Fans une zerstörte mich damit innerlich. Jedes mal, wenn wir uns sahen, ein bisschen mehr. Dabei wusste er doch ganz genau, dass ich nur meinen Traum leben wollte. Einen Traum, der sich als Albtraum entpuppte. Alle die mir in Dortmund wichtig waren hatte ich verloren und jetzt stand ich vor der selben Situation wie vor drei Jahren bereits. Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass ich dieses mal auch meine Familie verloren hatte. Meine Eltern und Fabian können einfach nicht verstehen, dass der FC Bayern mir nichts mehr bieten konnte. Sie warfen mir vor, ich würde meine große Chance wegwerfen. Doch Bayern war schon lange keine Option mehr für mich. Ich bekam keine Spielzeit mehr und meine Leistung nahm immer weiter ab, auch meine Teamkollegen wussten langsam nicht mehr weiter, wandten sich, wie so viele andere auch, von mir ab oder hatten einfach keine Ideen mich wieder aus meinem persönlichen schwarzen Loch raus zuholen. Lediglich Felix hielt noch ein bisschen den Kontakt zu mir. Abwesend strich ich über meinen linken Unterarm, über die alten und neueren Narben die sich dort befanden. Es war falsch, dass weiß ich, aber es lindert den seelischen Schmerz in mir drinnen. Den Schmerz der unerwiederten Liebe, den Schmerz des Verlustes und den Schmerz der Einsamkeit. 

Am frühen Morgen rieß mich mein Wecker aus dem Schlaf. Langsam quälte ich mich aus dem Bett und erledigte zuerst einmal meine Morgenroutine. Nach einem starken Kaffee und einer trockenen Scheibe Toast, mehr brachte ich nicht runter, packte ich auch noch die letzten verbliebenen Sachen zusammen, bevor ich mich noch einmal umsah. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkam mich, als ich mich ein letztes Mal in meiner nun leeren Münchner Wohnung umsah. Hier hatte ich die letzten drei Jahre verbracht. Hatte Höhen und Tiefen erlebt, mein Siegestor bei der Weltmeisterschaft, aber auch den Tiefpunkt meiner bisherigen Karriere. Es waren zwar im Hauptteil nicht so schöne Erinnerungen, die ich hier mit allem verband, aber diese Zeit gehört zu meinem Leben dazu, weshalb es mir tatsächlich etwas schwer fiel, all das nun hinter mir zu lassen. Dann drehte ich mich um, nahm den letzten Karton und zog die Tür hinter mir zu. Ließ München und die Vergangenheit hier zurück, hoffentlich um in eine bessere Zukunft zu starten. 

Der Weg nach Dortmund war lang. Sechs Stunden Autos, LKWs und Asphalt. Einmal machte ich eine kurze Pause an einem Rasthof, um zur Toilette zugehen und mir einen Kaffee zukaufen. Daraufhin ging die Fahrt ohne weitere Unterbrechung weiter und knapp sechseinhalb Stunden nach meiner Abfahrt kam ich vor meinem neuen Zuhause an. Langsam stieg ich aus meinem Wagen und betrag kurz darauf das Treppenhaus des Altbaus. Ich machte mich also daran den Weg zur Dachwohnung anzustreben und begnetete auf halber Strecke einer älteren Dame, welche sich mit zwei Einkaufstüten bepackt, die Treppen hoch kämpfte. ,,Warten Sie. Ich helfe Ihnen." Schnell eilte ich die nächsten paar Stufen hinauf. ,,Oh wie nett von Ihnen. Vielen Dank, junger Mann." bedankte sie sich vor ihrer Wohnungstür. ,,Das ist doch gar kein Problem." ,,Sie müssen der neue Nachbar sein. Ich bin Irmgard Sauer. Darf ich Sie als kleines Dankeschön vielleicht noch rein bitten. Ich habe heute Vormittag gebacken und alleine kann ich das doch gar nicht mehr alles essen." ,,Das ist nett, aber ich möchte wirklich keine Umstände machen." ,,Aber Sie machen doch keine Umstände. Ich bestehe darauf." ließ sie sich nicht davon abbringen und so fand ich mich schon kurze Zeit später im Wohnzimmer auf der Caoch vor, mit einem großen Stück Kuchen und einer Tasse Tee. ,,Wissen Sie seit meine Enkelin vor einem halben Jahr nach Berlin gezogen ist, um zu studieren, bekomme ich so selten Besuch. Es freut mich doch immer, wenn ich jemanden um mich herum habe und es ist ja auch was ganz anderes mit jemandem zusammen einen Tee zu trinken, wie alleine." erzählte sie munter drauf los. Ich genoß ihre Gesellschaft sehr. Schon lange hatte mich niemand einfach so als Mensch betrachtet. Immer wurde in mir nur der Fußballer gesehen, der, der dieses eine weltbewegende Tor geschossen hatte und danach auf ganzer Linie versagte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl einfach nur mal wieder Mario zu sein, ohne alles drum herum. 

Die Zeit verging viel zu schnell. Wie im Flug rauschte die restliche Sommerpause an mir vorbei und der große Tag war gekommen. Heute fand das erste Training der neuen Saison statt. Heute würde ich alle meine alten Freunde wieder sehen. Marco wieder sehen. Vor Aufregung war mir kotzübel und ich hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht. Jetzt saß ich in der Küche am Tisch und starte die Kaffeetasse an, die vor mir stand, das Brot lag noch völlig unberührt auf dem Teller und das sollte sich heute auch nicht mehr ändern. Um wenigstens etwas wacher zu werden und die Lebensgeister zu wecken trank ich meinen Kaffee doch noch aus und stellte, nach einem kurzen Blick auf mein Handy, fest, dass es jetzt so langsam wirklich an der Zeit war sich auf den Weg zu machen, wenn ich an meinem ersten Tag, bei meinem neuen alten Verein, nicht gleich zu spät kommen wollte. Ich raffte mich auf, schnappte mir meine Trainingstasche und meine Schlüssel und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinem Auto. Einige Zeit später parkte ich meinen Wagen auf dem Trainingsgelände von Brackel. Tief durchatmend stieg ich aus und holte meine Tasche. Ehrfürchtig ließ ich meinen Blick über das mir so bekannte Gelände schweifen. Das Gefühl, das mich bei diesem Anblick überkam war nicht in Worte zu fassen. Zuhause. Es fühlte sich an wie nach Hause kommen. Dann machte ich mich langsam auf den Weg zur Kabine. Das schlug mir bis zum Hals, meine Hände wurden feucht, als ich schlussendlich vor der Tür stand und schon die Gespräche und das Gelächter auf der anderen Seite hören konnte. Was würde mich erwarten, wenn ich durch diese Tür schritt? Allen Mut zusammen nehmen, den ich in diesem Moment aufbringen konnte, drückte ich die Türklinke runter und stieß die Tür auf. Augenblicklich verstummte die gesamte Kabine und alle Blicke richteten sich auf mich. ,,Sie mal einer an, wenn haben wir denn da?!" ertönte Julians höhnende Stimme. Erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. ,,Was ist denn? Hast du etwa Angst?" fragte er dann plötzlich ganz liebevoll. ,,Solltest du auch. Niemand hier will Verräter." Damit drehte er sich um und verließ die Kabine. Die Anderen folgten ihm, bis nur noch André, Schmelle und Lukasz übrig blieben. Erstgenannter kam schließlich auf mich zu und schloss mich fest in seine Arme. Sofort erwiederte ich die Umarmung meines guten Freundes und Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit, anscheinend waren mir doch noch einige wohlgesonnen. ,,Hey, schön dich zu sehen. Wie gehts dir?" ,,Ganz gut." erwiederte ich zögernd. ,,Mensch Mario, mach dir nichts draus. Du kennst doch die Jungs. Die sind noch ein bisschen stinkig, aber die kriegen sich schon wieder ein. Du bist schließlich einer von uns." meinte Schmelle und klopfte mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter. ,,Das wird schon, Kleiner." sagte auch Lukasz und lächelte mir zu. ,,So und jetzt wird sich umgezogen und dann zeigen wir denen da draußen mal, was so in uns steckt." André ließ sich da überhaupt nicht rein reden und scheuchte mich auf meinen Platz. Schnell zog ich mich um, während Lukasz und Marcel schon mal vor gingen und folgten ihnen dann zusammen mit Andre auf den Platz. Ein Glücksgefühl durchströmte mich, als ich den Rasen betrat. Tausende Erinnerungen blitzten vor meinem inneren Auge auf. ,,Sehr schön. Es freut mich das ihr alle da seit und ich hoffe ihr habt eure Sommerpause genoßen und steht wieder in alter Frische auf dem Platz. Auf jeden Fall will ich hoffen, dass ihr euch nicht zu sehr habt gehen lassen, wenn doch, sind diese Zeiten jetzt erstmal vorbei." Lacher gingen durch die Reihen. ,,Wir werden hart trainieren und ich erwarten von jedem von euch volle Leistung. Wir wollen diese Saison alles geben und gewinnen." Zustimmend nickten alle. ,,Gut und deshalb werden wir uns gar nicht länger aufhalten, sondern anfangen." Der Trainer klatschte euphorisch in die Hände und wir begannen unsere Aufwärmrunden zu laufen. Als wir an die Partnerübungen gingen und wir uns einen Partner warfen mir alle warnende und böse Blicke zu. Schnell senkte ich meinen Blick und wollte auf Andre zugehen, der schon die ganze Zeit bei mir geblieben war, doch Marco war schneller. Er griff nach Andrés Hand und zog ihn mit sich, bevor dieser auch nur reagieren konnte. Leicht verwirrt und überfordert sah ich mich um, versuchte den kleinen Stich in meinem Herzen zu ignorieren. Marco schien alles andere als erfreut darüber zu sein, mich wiederzusehen. Im Gegenteil. Die ganze Zeit über tazierte er mich mit geradezu tödlichen Blicken. ,,Komm, Kücken." ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir. ,,Willst du da Wurzeln schlagen?" Überrascht drehte ich mich um und sah Marcel schmunzelnd neben mir stehen. ,,Und wie fühlt es sich an wieder hier zu sein?" fragte er während wir Pässe übten. ,,Gut. Es ist irgendwie befreiend." ,,Befreiend?! Wie das denn?" ,,Keine Ahnung. Ich hab mich in München so...eingeengt gefühlt...irgendwie...so leer. Als ob ich nicht mehr wirklich ich war...Ich weiß nicht." Langsam sah ich auf und blickte in Marcels besorgtes Gesicht. Umgehend zwang ich mich zu einem Grinsen. ,,Ist ja auch egal. Jetzt zeig mal was du noch kannst, alter Mann." ,,Von wegen alter Mann. Pass mal auf, Kücken." Kücken. So hatten mich die älteren vom BVB früher immer genannt. Es hätte etwas nostalgisches an sich, diesen Kosenamen jetzt wieder zu hören, aber auch etwas schönes. So verging das restliche Training doch noch recht schön und ich konnte die bösen Blicke und Bemerkungen der Anderen ignorieren.


	2. Mario Götze & Marco Reus  {2/4}

Tell The World I'M Comming Home

Pairing: Mario Götze x Marco Reus   
Genre: Drama, Romanze  
Warnung: Selbstverletzung

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

Kapitel 2 

Marios Pov. 

Die Zeit verging und bald waren die ersten Spiele absolviert. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht richtig glauben, dass ich wirklich wieder da war. Endlich stand ich wieder auf dem Platz und bekam auch Einsatszeit. Es gab für mich nichts schöneres, als endlich wieder meiner großen Leidenschaft nach gehen zu können. Doch zu all dem guten kam leider auch, das weniger schöne. Den so gut es auf dem Platz während des Trainings und der Spiele auch lief, in der Mannschaft, mit meinen Kollegen lief das ganze weniger gut. Jeden Tag, bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit machten sie mich fertig und ich wusste wirklich nicht, wie lange ich das ganze noch aushalten kann. Ohne André, Lukasz und Marcel hätte ich wahrscheinlich schon lange aufgegeben. Sie waren die einzigen, die noch versuchten Kontakt mit mir zu halten, die einzigen Menschen, die ich ein wenig um mich hatte. Ich fühlte mich so furchtbar einsam. Ich war einsam, denn außer den dreien, beim Training, hatte ich irgendwie überhaupt keine sozialen Kontakte mehr. Weder Freunde, noch Familie. Abgesehen von Felix, der ab und zu mal anrief, hatten sie alle den Kontakt zu mir abgebrochen. Auch die Fans schienen sich nur schleppend wieder für mich zu erwärmen. Seufzend erhob ich mich aus meinem Bett. Morgen fand das nächste Spiel der laufenden Saison statt und heute hatten wir Abschlusstraining. Ich war wirklich versucht mich einfach krank zu melden. So würde ich den bösen Anfeindungen, die mich immer weiter zerstörten, entkommen. Doch es würde mich auch meinen Kaderplatz im morgigen Spiel kosten und obwohl meine Leistung in letzter Zeit wieder abgenommen hatte und meine Kollegen mich in einer Tour fertig machten und so eindeutig ihren Teil zu meinem Leistungsabfall beitrugen, konnte ich das einfach nicht. Fußball ist doch immer noch mein Leben. Langsam zog ich mich an und machte mir einen Kaffee. Hunger hatte ich keinen. Hatte ich generell seit ein paar Monaten nicht mehr richtig. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Training. Ein neuer Horrortrip konnte beginnen. Am Trainingsgelände angekommen, versuchte ich so unbemerkt wie möglich an den Anderen vorbei zu kommen und mich umzuziehen. Doch weit kam ich nicht, da hörte ich bereits eine Stimme hinter mir. ,,Na, dass du dich noch hier her getraust." ,,Irgendwie muss er ja in Form bleiben, obwohl das ja eh nicht viel bringt, so wie er in letzter Zeit spielt. Ist ja auch kein Wunder, wenn man immer weiter auseinander geht, wie ein Hefekuchen." Betrübt senkte ich den Kopf. Marcos Worte trafen mich mehr, als irgendetwas anderes. Obwohl ich eigentlich wusste, dass nichts davon der Wahrheit entsprach, begann ich bei den Worten meines ehemaligen besten Freundes doch zu zweifeln. Vorsichtig hob ich meinen Blick und sah den Blonden an. ,,Was ist?! Was glotzt du so blöd?!" Seine früher so warmen grün-braunen Augen blitzten mir eiskalt entgegen. Er ging an mir vorbei und rempelte mich an, als er die Kabine verließ. Verzweifelt versuchte ich die Tränen wegzublinzeln, die mir in die Augen stiegen. Eilig zog ich mich fertig um und folgte meinen Teamkollegen auf den Trainingsplatz. Das Training lief genauso ab, wie die letzten Monate auch, abgesehen davon, dass sie jetzt auch noch versuchten Lukasz, Marcel und André von mir fern zu halten. So blieb ich einfach alleine und absolvierte meine Übungen.

Am nächsten Tag trafen wir uns am späten Nachmittag vorm Trainingsgelände um mit dem Bus gemeinsam zum Stadion zu fahren. Bevor der Hauptteil der Mannschaft eintraf, verkroch ich mich bereits auf einem der hinteren Plätze und versuchte mich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Hoffentlich hatten sie heute, mit dem Spiel, anderes im Kopf und interessierten sich nicht für mich. Tatsächlich schien recht wenig Interesse an meiner Person zu bestehen. ,,Hey André. Komm, setzt dich zu mir." ertönte Marcos Stimme, als Andre den Bus betrat. Entschuldigend sah er mich an, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Bloß keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. So kamen wir kurze Zeit später am Signal Iduna Park an und während alle Anderen fröhlich miteinander rumalberten und Theorien über das bevorstehende Spiel aufstellten, zog ich mich einfach schnell um und wartete still darauf, dass wir zum aufwärmen auf den Platz gehen würden. Und dann war es endlich so weit. Den Rasen dieses Stadions zu betreten, hinterließ immer ein ganz besonderes Gefühl in mir. Nach dem Aufwärmen ging es zurück in die Kabine und der Trainer erteilte noch seine letzten Befehle, bevor es los ging. Die Startelf stellte sich in den Spielertunnel und nahm mit dem Rest auf der Reservebank platz. Kaum eine Sekunde später ließ sich Schmelle neben mich fallen. ,,Hey, bald wirst du auch wieder von Anfang an spielen." meinte er, nachdem er meinen sehnsüchtigen Blick bemerkt hatte. ,,Wenn du meinst." erwiederte ich nicht sehr überzeugt. ,,Mario, was ist denn los mit dir? Das bist doch nicht du." ,,Woher willst du wissen wer ich bin?!" ,,Wir sind deine Freunde, Kücken. Wir sind wie eine Familie. Du kannst uns doch allen vertrauen. Wir haben dich doch lieb." ,,Du vielleicht. Und André und Lukasz vielleicht auch noch." ,,Die Anderen auch. Die brauchen nur ihre Zeit, bis sie das wieder offen zeigen können." ,,Nein! Sie hassen mich!" Erschrocken sah er mich an. ,,Das stimmt nicht." sagte er leise. Traurig wandte ich mich von ihm ab. ,,Lass gut sein, Schmelle. Ich brauch kein Mitleid mehr." Damit war das Gespräch für mich beendet und ich wendete meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Spiel vor mir zu. Dieses lief jedoch auch nicht so, wie erwünscht. Mit einem 2 zu 1 Rückstand gingen wir schließlich in die Pause und die schlechte Stimmung war schon beinahe zum greifen nahe. Der Trainer war natürlich auch alles andere als begeistert und tat seine Meinung auch gleich in aller Form kund. Mit neuer Motivation begann die zweite Halbzeit und im der 50. Minute durfte ich auch endlich auf den Platz. Alles in allem verlief diese zweite Halbzeit eigentlich recht gut. Wir schafften es sogar durch Julian noch den Ausgleich zu erzielen und so war in den letzten 20 Minuten nochmal alles offen. Dadurch angespornt gaben wir nochmal alles, doch der Zauber währte nicht lange. Knappe zehn Minuten vor dem Schlusspfiff passte André den Ball zu mir und im nächsten Moment lag ich auf dem Rasen und spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in meinem Fußgelenk. Schmerzerfüllt drehte ich mich auf die Seite und hielt mir den Fuß. ,,Mario?!" vernahm ich eine Stimme, wie aus weiter Ferne. Ich bemerkte wie sich jemand neben mich kniete und auf mich einredete, doch ich nahm die Person gar nicht richtig wahr. Der Schmerz nahm mich völlig für sich ein und bekam kaum etwas um mich herum mit. ,,Mario? Mario?!" Langsam klärte sich die Sicht wieder und ich erkannte schließlich Andrè, der nahezu panisch erschien. ,,André?" fragte ich leise. ,,Gott, Mario. Was machst du denn? Ich hab mir riesige Sorgen gemacht. Du hast die ganze Zeit überhaupt nicht reagiert. Hast du starke Schmerzen? Kannst du aufstehen?" sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, während ich ziemliche Schwierigkeiten hatte ihm zu folgen. ,,Was?" Die Schmerzen benebelten mich regelrecht. ,,Okay, okay. Alles wird gut. Marco, steh da nicht so unnütz rum! Los, hol den Doc." Verwirrt blickte ich auf. Wo war Marco? ,,Mario, hey, der Doc kommt gleich." sprach André beruhigend auf mich ein. Einen kurzen Moment später kam dieser tatsächlich auf uns zu. ,,Mario? Wo genau hast du Schmerzen?" ,,Fuß." brachte ich hervor. ,,Okay. Ich werde dir erstmal ein leichtes Schmerzmittel geben und dann schau ich mir das mal an, in Ordnung?" Mehr als ein Nicken brachte ich nicht mehr zustande und spürte kurz darauf nur noch einen leichten Picks im Arm. ,,Es wird gleich besser werden." Und tatsächlich ließen die Schmerzen kurz darauf ein wenig nach, was der Doc sofort zum Anlass nahm seine kurze Untersuchung zu beginnen und dem Trainer dann das Zeichen zum Auswechseln zu geben. ,,Kannst du aufstehen, Mario?" ,,Weiß nicht." Er nickte kurz. ,,Wir versuchen es langsam. André ist auf deiner linken Seite und ich bin auf der rechten. Wir bekommen das zusammen hin. Setzt dich erstmal auf." Langsam setzte ich mich auf und stand nach und nach mithilfe vom Doc und André auf. Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen entfuhr mir, als ich meinen rechten Fuß leicht belastete. Schritt für Schritt legten wir den Weg zur Seitenlinie zurück, wo André sofort von Marcel abgelöst wurde, um aufs Spielfeld zurückzukehren, wo in dieser Sekunde das Spiel wieder angepfiffen wurde. 

,,Nun, ich gehe davon aus, dass es sich um einen Bänderanriss oder Riss handelt. Um genaures sagen zu können, würde ich dich bieten morgen früh, während die Anderen trainieren, in meine Praxis zu kommen, damit wir erstmal ein Röntgen machen um uns das ganze mal genau anzusehen. Bis dahin lege ich dir erstmal einen Druckverband an und du kühlst den Fuß zuhause noch." Zustimmend nickte ich und beobachtete den Doc dabei, wie er das Verbandszeug aus einem der Schränke holte. ,,Jetzt mach nicht so ein Gesicht, Mario. Es sind nur noch ein paar Spiele. Bis die nächste Saison richtig ins Rollen kommt, bist du bestimmt bald wieder fit." Nachdem er mir den Verband angelegt hatte, reichte er mir noch eine Packung Schmerztabletten. ,,Von denen darfst du dreimal täglich alle acht Stunden eine nehmen." erkärte er mir. ,,In Ordnung." ,,Gut. Dann sehen wir uns morgen früh." Vorsichtig ließ ich mich von der Behandlungsliege gleiten und ging langsam zurück zur Kabine, wo meine Teamkollegen bereits mit dem duschen fertig waren und zum Teil niedergeschlagen auf der Bank saßen. ,,Ach, bist du auch mal da?! Nicht mal zum stehen bleiben bist du gut! Schaffst es nicht mal wieder aufzustehen! Kannst du eigentlich überhaupt was?!" ,,Marco! Hör sofort auf! Was machst du denn da?! Hast du jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?!" unterbrach Schmelle den Kapitän. ,,Es ist doch wahr. Wenn die Heulsuse nicht so lange da liegen geblieben wäre, wär die Nachspielzeit nicht so lange gewesen und wir hätten den Gegentreffer nicht mehr kassiert." ,,Das weißt du doch gar nicht." ,,Was mischst du dich da eigentlich ein, Schmelle? Hast du keine eigenen Probleme?" ,,Mein Problem ist, wie du, nein, wie ihr alle euch Mario gegenüber verhaltet!" ,,So wie er es verdient hat." ,,Marco, es..." ,,Ist okay, Marcel. Lass gut sein. Ich geh jetzt." unterbrach ich ihn. ,,Ja, genau. Geh! Am besten du kommst gar nicht erst wieder! Niemand hier braucht dich!" So schnell wie es mir möglich war verließ ich die Kabine. Der Schmerz in meinem Herzen war unerträglich. Was hatte ich nur verbrochen? Wieso hassten mich alle so sehr? Wieso hasste Marco mich so sehr? Der Mensch den ich mehr liebe, als alles andere auf der Welt! Verzweifelt versuchte ich die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Zumindest so lange bis ich in meiner Wohnung angekommen war. Dort konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Schluchzend ließ ich mich auf den Boden sinken. Niemand braucht dich. Am besten du kommst gar nicht erst wieder. Vielleicht hatte er recht. Vielleicht war es wirklich besser, wenn ich nicht mehr wieder kommen würde. Niemand brauchte mich. Natürlich nicht. Ich hatte schließlich niemanden mehr, der mich noch brauchen könnte. Langsam schleppte ich mich ins Badezimmer und griff nach einer Rasierklinge. Es sollte aufhören. Dieser furchtbare Schmerz in mir drin sollte aufhören! Vorsichtig legte ich die Klinge an und zog sie einmal über meinen linken Unterarm. Und ein zweites mal. Beinahe sofort lief das dunkelrote Blut aus den Wunden hervor. Am besten du kommst gar nicht erst wieder. Es wäre so einfach Marco diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Es würde mich eh niemand vermissen. Zögernd legte ich die Klinge ein weiteres mal an meinem Handgelenk an. Ich müsste nur ein wenig tiefer drücken. Gerade als ich es wirklich tun wollte, klingelte es plötzlich an der Tür. ,,Mario? Sind Sie zuhause?" erklang die Stimme meiner Nachbarin, Frau Sauer.


	3. Mario Götze & Marco Reus  {3/4}

Tell The World I'M Comming Home 

Pairing: Mario Götze x Marco Reus Genre: Drama, Romanze  
Warnung: Selbstverletzung

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

Kapitel 3

Marios Pov. 

Die neue Saison begann recht ruhig. Der Doc hatte recht behalten. Zum Saisonstart konnte ich nach meinem Bänderanriss endlich wieder ins Training einsteigen. Mit gemischten Gefühlen blickte ich an diesem Morgen dem Trainig entgegen. Ich konnte nicht genau sagen, ob die Freude oder doch die Angst überwog. Doch wie sagt man so schön. Augen zu und durch. So stand ich also kurz vor Trainingsbeginn vor der Kabinentür und traute mich irgendwie nicht so recht diese zu öffnen. Bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde die Tür von innen geöffnet und ich sah mich einer der Personen gegenüber, die ich mit am allerwenigsten sehen wollte. ,,Oh, hey Mario. Warum stehst du denn hier vor der Tür rum? Komm doch rein. Wie gehts dir? Und deinem Fuß?" Verwirrt sah ich Julian an. Was war denn mit dem auf einmal los? Anscheinend sah er mir meine Verwirrtheit an, denn nur einen kurzen Augenblick später war er auf mich zu gekommen und umarmte mich. Augenblicklich spannte sich mein ganzer Körper an. Sofort ließ Julian mich wieder los und ich drängte mich schnell an ihm vorbei, ehe er überhaupt zu Wort kommen konnte. Als ich die Kabine endlich, stellte ich fest das die meisten anscheinend schon raus auf den Platz gegegangen waren und die die noch da waren schienen selbst genauso spät gekommen zu sein wie ich und hatten es dementsprechend eilig, sich umzuziehen. Schnell tat ich es ihnen gleich und folgte ihnen. Nachdem der Trainer wie immer seine angestammte Willkommensrede gehalten hatte, begann das Training. Überraschenderweise ließen mich die Anderen sogar in Ruhe, Es gab keinerlei böse Kommentare oder dergleichen. Im Gegenteil. Es schien mir eher so zu sein, als ob alle, ausgenommen die Neuen natürlich, versuchten sich irgendwie zu revanchieren. Keine Ahnung, was auf einmal in die gefahren war. Doch so richtig trauen konnte ich dem Frieden noch nicht, weshalb ich mich lieber ein bisschen zurückzog und wenn es wirklich nötig war, nur mit Lukasz, Marcel und André sprach. ,,Wie gehts dir denn so?" ,,Gut." gab ich kurz angebunden zurück. ,,Und mit deinem Fuß ist wirklich wieder alles in Ordnung?" ,,Ja." ,,Mensch Mario, jetzt rede doch bitte mal was." sprach Marcel aufgeregt. ,,Kücken, was ist denn nur los mit dir?" ,,Nichts." kam meine monotone Antwort, bevor ich ein wenig schneller lief und den Verteidiger zurück ließ. Ich schaffte es einfach nicht mehr. Ich konnte die Emotionen nicht mehr ertragen, den Schmerz, welcher in den letzten Jahren immer damit verbunden war. Irgendwie hatte sich alles gute immer zum schlechten gewandelt. Betroffen registrierte ich die traurigen Blicke der drei. Ich wollte die Jungs ja nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, schließlich wollte ich sie nicht verletzten, aber ich hatte Angst was passieren würde, wenn ich mich ihnen wieder öffnete wie früher. Ich wollte einfach nicht mehr verletzt werden. Etwas, das meine Teamkollegen in den letzten Monaten nur allzu oft getan hatten. Außerdem fühlte ich mich auch nicht so gut und hatte nach den Aufwärmrunden tatsächlich Probleme mich auf den Beinen zu halten, so schwindlig wurde es mir auf einmal. ,,Also Jungs, wir werden uns jetzt für die Partnerübungen zu zweit zusammen tun. Da ich aber noch gut in Erinnerung habe, dass ihr letzte Saison immer die gleichen Paare gebildet habt, möchte ich dass ihr heute mal mit jemand anderem arbeitet. Wer sich nicht daran hält, bekommt von mir seinen Partner zugeteilt. Also los." Der Trainer klatschte in die Hände und schon taten sich die ersten zusammen. Ratlos blickte ich erstmal einen Moment verloren um. Einen der neuen Spieler zu nehmen, wäre am einfachsten, doch die wurden bereits von den Älteren unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Jetzt würde ich alles dafür geben, André, Lu oder Schmelle an meiner Seite zu haben, doch die hatten sich selbstverständlich bereits ihre Partner gesucht. Was mich als nächstes schockierte war die Person, die jetzt auf mich zusteuerte. Nein! Das ging nicht! Das ging wirklich nicht. Marco konnte ich wahrhaftig momentan nicht in meiner Nähe haben. Nur zu gut erinnerte ich mich noch an seine Worte. Ich konnte diese eiseskälte die er mir entgegenbrachte, genauso wie die Anfeindungen und Vorwürfe einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Es zerstörte mich jedesmal ein bisschen mehr. Hinterließ jedesmal eine sichtbare Erinnerung an die Pein. ,,Wollen wir zusammen machen?" Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. Noch bevor ich reagieren konnte, wurde ich ein paar Meter mitgezogen. ,,Ich weiß, dass ich nicht unbedingt dein Lieblingskanidat bin, aber ich denke ich bin dir vielleicht doch ein bisschen lieber als Marco." Vorsichtig sah Julian mich an. ,,Ich weiß es ist so leicht nicht wieder gut zu machen, wie ich mich die letzte Zeit benommen habe, aber du sollst wissen, dass es mir wirklich verdammt leid tut." Ich nickte ihm kurz zu, um zu zeigen, dass ich seine Worte registriert hatte. Dann holten wir uns einen Ball und begannen die Übungen umzusetzen, die von uns verlangt wurden. ,,Also, ja, ähm, wie gehts dir so? Ich meine, wir müssen auch nicht miteinander reden, wenn du nicht willst." meinte er, als er keine Antwort bekam. ,,Ich meine, es... Mario, was ist?" Julian griff erschrocken nach meinen Oberarmen und hielt mich fest, als mir zum wiederholten Male am heutigen Tag schwindlig wurde und ich einen Moment taumelte. ,,Danke." murmelte ich und entfernte mich wieder von ihm. Die Angst, was passieren würde, wenn ich ihn zu lange berührte, war zu fest in mir verankert. ,,Alles in Ordnung?" ,,Ja." Kurzzeitig schien er sich damit sogar zufrieden zu geben, doch mein Kreislauf schien andere Pläne zu haben. ,,Was hast du? Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir. Es geht dir doch nicht gut." ,,Alles gut." Doch meine Worte wurden Lügen gestraft. Von einer Minute auf die Andere schien mein Körper beschlossen zu haben eine Pause zu verlangen. Plötzlich wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. 

Marcos Pov. 

,,ICH GLAUB IHR SPINNT! IHR ALLE! UND AM MEISTEN DU, MARCO! HABT IHR EIGENTLICH EINE VORSTELLUNG DAVON, WIE IHR EUCH DA BENEHMT?! HABT IHR EINE AHNUNG, WAS IHR DA MACHT?!" Entsetzt beobachteten wir Marcel, der wie von Sinnen tobte und uns anschrie, nachdem Mario die Kabine verlassen hatte. ,,ICH GLAUBE NICHT! ICH GLAUBE IHR DENKT GENERELL ÜBERHAUPT NICHT MEHR! IHR KOMPLETT BESCHEUERT! WISST IHR, WIE IHR EINEN MENSCHEN MIT EUREM VERHALTEN ZERSTÖREN KÖNNT?!" ,,Ich..." ,,NICHTS ICH, JULIAN! ICH ERTRAGE ES NICHT MEHR WIE IHR MARIO BEHANDELT! IHR HABT KEINE AHNUNG WAS IHR MIT IHM MACHT! WISST IHR EIGENTLICH WIE ES IHM GEHT?! BESCHISSEN! UND IHR KÖNNT EINEN GROßEN TEIL DESWEGEN AUF EURE RECHNUNG SETZEN!" Schuldbewusst senkte ich den Kopf. Ging es Mario wirklich so schlecht? Wenn ja, hatte ich wirklich eine so große Schuld daran, wie Marcel sagte? Eigentlich konnte mir diese Frage selbst beantworten. Was hatte mich nur geritten? Klar war ich verletzt, als Mario gewechselt hatte. Aber das war noch lange kein Grund, sich so zu benehmen wie ich es tat. Ich wollte ihn doch nur nicht verlieren. In den letzten Monaten war mir jedoch klar geworden, dass ich ihn durch mein Verhalten noch mehr verloren hatte, als es durch die Entfernung jemals hätte passieren können. Ich wollte ihn nicht so verletzen. Irgendwie war das alles eskaliert. Ich musste es wieder gut machen. Mario, mein Sunny, bedeutet mir doch mehr, als sonst jemand auf der Welt! Das war ebenfalls ein Grund für mein Verhalten damals, ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich mit meinen Gefühlen für meinen besten Freund und der sich anbahnenden Entfernung umgehen sollte. Scheiße. Was hatte ich nur getan? 

Die Wochen bis zur neuen Saison vergingen schneller, als mir lieb war. Noch immer wusste ich nicht wie ich mich entschuldigen sollte. Keine Ahnung wie oft ich in den vergangenen Wochen vor dem Haus in dem Mario wohnte gestanden hatte und unverrichteter Dinge wieder gegangen war, weil ich mich nicht getraut hatte zu klingeln. Heute war das erste Training und ich freute mich schon riesig meinen Sunny endlich wieder zu sehen, dieser würde nach seiner Verletzung heute wieder ins Manschaftstraining einsteigen. Aufgeregt betrat ich den Platz und unterhielt mich angeregt mit Roman, der ebenfalls schon da war. ,,Hey Jule, was schaust du denn so besorgt?" ,,Hey." ,,Also was ist los?" ,,Marcel hatte Recht." ,,Was meinst du?" ,,Mario scheint es wirklich nicht gut zu gehen. Wir haben echt Scheiße gebaut." Auch die Anderen hatten nach Schmelles Ansage nachgedacht und waren zum selben Entschluss gekommen wie ich. Wir hatten, wie Jule es passend auf den Punkt gebracht hatte, echt Scheiße gebaut. ,,Wie meinst du das?" wollte der Torhüter von seinem besten Freund wissen. ,,Das werdet ihr sehen." Und wie ich das sah. Mario sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Er war furchtbar blass, hatte Augenringe, als ob er schon länger nicht mehr wirklich geschlafen hätte und hatte so viel abgenommen, dass es in der kurzen Zeit sicher nicht mehr gesund war. Neben den sichtbaren Veränderungen, ging er uns allen, sogar André, Marcel und Lukasz aus dem Weg. Selbst Marcels Versuche einer Konversation wurden schneller abgeblockt, als sie begonnen hatte. Was war nur passiert? Als der Trainer uns dazu aufforderte uns einen Partner für die Partnerübungen zu suchen, sah ich meine Chance gekommen. Während des Trainings konnte er mir wenigstens nicht ausweichen und ich konnte versuchen ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Mich entschuldigen. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass es damit nicht getan war. Also ging ich auf ihn zu, registrierte seinen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck als er mein Vorhaben bemerkte. Ich ignorierte die warnenden Blicke von Marcel, André und Lukasz und am Ende machte mir tatsächlich Julian, von dem ich es am wenigsten erwartet hätte, einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Verdattert blieb ich stehen. ,,Nimms ihm nicht übel. Er hat das nicht gemacht um dich zu ärgern, sondern um Mario zu helfen." Ohne das ich es bemerkt hatte stand auf einmal Erik neben mir. Geknickt folgte ich ihm und fing den Ball auf, den er mir zu warf. Eine Weile trainierten wir so, doch ich behielt die ganze Zeit über Mario im Blick, dem en wirklich alles andere als gut zu gehen schien. Immer wieder begegnete ich dem besorgten Blick von Jule, den ich nur genauso hilflos erwiederte. Meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bewahrheiteten sich, als er plötzlich umgekippte und regungslos liegen blieb. ,,MARIO!" Julians Schrei durchschnitt die Luft. Sofort bildete sich ein Kreis um ihn und niemand schien zu wissen was er machen sollte. Vollkommen erstarrt stand ich da und konnte nur auf das Szenario, das sich mir bot schauen. ,,Marco?" hörte ich eine vorsichtige Stimme, die mich aus meiner Trance riss. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als ich die Situation realisierte. ,,Hol den Doc." wies ich Erik an, der sofort davon eilte, dann lief ich auf die Gruppe zu, die sich inzwischen um Mario gebildet hatte. Jule und André knieten neben Mario und versuchten ihn irgendwie aufzuwecken. Letzterer warf mir einen bösen Blick zu, als ich mich neben dem Bewusstlosen nieder ließ. Eilig zog ich meine Trainingsjacke aus und schob sie vorsichtig unter Marios Kopf. ,,Sunny? Kannst du mich hören?" Ich schlug ihm sanft gegen die Wangen. Anfangs tat sich gar nichts, doch dann begannen seine Augenlieder zu flattern und er öffnete langsam seine Augen. ,,Sunny, hörst du mich?" Zögernd nickte er und sah sich benebelt um. ,,Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?" fragte leise. ,,Auf dem Trainingsplatz. Du bist ohnmächtig geworden." antwortete Jule und schien selbst immer noch ein bisschen unter Schock zu stehen. Sorgenvoll beobachtete ich wie Mario erneut seine Augen schloss. ,,Lasst mich mal durch." erklang eine Stimme. Erleichtert atmete ich auf, als ich sah wie der Doc sich, mit Erik im Schlepptau, einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte. ,,Was ist passiert?" wollte er wissen. ,,Es...Ich weiß nicht. Er ist plötzlich einfach umgekippt." erklärte Julian ein weiteres Mal. Der Doc nickte kurz und wandte sich schließlich seinem Patienten zu. ,,Mario?" Der öffnete erneut seine Augen und sah unseren Mannschaftsarzt an. ,,Wie gehts dir?" ,,Schwindlig." ,,Okay. Kannst du dich daran erinnern was passiert ist?" Er nickte langsam und ein weiteres Mal fielen seine Augen zu. ,,Was ist mit ihm?" fragte ich besorgt, nachdem der Doc Mario untersucht hatte. ,,Sein Kreislauf ist komplett im Keller. Aber irgendwie...Ich versteh das nicht ganz." Der Arzt schüttelte kurz den Kopf, kramte dann in seiner Tasche und zog etwas heraus. Er legte Mario einen Zugang und drücke mir eine Infusion in die Hand. ,,Wir sollten ihn ins Warme bringen." meinte der kurz darauf. ,,Ganz vorsichtig, Marco." So behutsam wie möglich hob ich Mario, der inzwischen eingeschlafen war, auf meine Arme und trug ihn ins Behandlungszimmmer. Ich erschrak einen Moment, als ich merkte wie leicht er geworden war. ,,Leg ihn dort ab." Der Arzt zeigte auf die Untersuchungsliege, auf die ich Mario sanft sinken ließ. ,,Marco, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich denke du siehst genauso gut wie ich, dass es Mario überhaupt nicht gut geht und ich ahne, dass die Situation der letzten Zeit etwas damit zu tun hat." ,,Ich weiß. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht, den ich unbedingt wieder gut machen will." Er nickte. ,,Ich verstehe nicht ganz warum es ihm so schlecht geht. Die Symptome weisen auf einen größeren Blutverlust hin, den ich mir nicht erklären kann. Es ergibt keinen Sinn. Er muss wieder etwas aufpäppelt werden. Ich verlass mich auf dich, Marco." ,,Das kannst du Doc." ,,Gut. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn er aufwacht." Damit entfernte er sich und ließ mich mit Mario alleine. Unentschlossen blieb ich einen Moment stehen, bevor ich mich neben ihn auf die Liege setzte und zaghaft meine Hand ausstreckte. Liebevoll strich ich durch seine braunen Haare, bis er erneut seine Augen aufschlug. ,,Marco?!" Erschrocken sah er mich an. ,,Alles gut, Sunny." ,,Was tust du hier?" Ängstlich rutschte er ein Stück von mir weg. Leise seufzend stand ich auf. ,,Ich hol den Doc." Gesagt. Getan. Als ich mit dem Arzt zurückkam untersuchte er Mario nochmal kurz und entschied schließlich, dass sich sein Kreislauf wieder so eingependelt hatte, dass er nachhause konnte. ,,Marco wird sich nachhause bringen und die nächsten Tage auf dich aufpassen. Du darfst ihn gerne etwas herum scheuchen, da muss er jetzt durch." Man konnte Mario ansehen, dass ihm das ganze nicht wirklich verharte, trotzdem nickte er. Wir verließen, nachdem der Doc noch den Zugang aus Marios Hand entfernt hatte, das Trainingsgelände und ich fuhr uns zu ihm nachhause. ,,Danke." meinte er und machte Anstalten mich einfach vor der Tür zu lassen. ,,Warte. Ich hab dem Doc mein Wort gegeben, dass ich mich um dich kümmern werde." ,,Und das sollte mich warum interessieren?!" ,,Meine Güte, Mario. Jetzt stell dich nicht so an." Sofort bemerkte ich meinen Fehler, als er erschrocken zusammen zuckte. ,,Tut mir leid!" ,,Was?" ,,Alles! Es tut mir alles so leid! Ich wollte nicht, dass das passiert! Ich war sauer und irgendwie ist mir das alles entglitten. Ich wollte dich verletzen. Ich weiß auch nicht warum das alles passiert ist." ,,Gut. Dann kannst du jetzt gehen." ,,Nein, lass es mich wieder gut machen. Bitte, ich will dir nur helfen. Es geht dir doch nicht gut." ,,Du musst mich nicht bemuttern!" fuhr er mich an und drehte sich um. Schnell griff ich nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn zurück. ,,Au!" Sofort ließ ich ihn los. Verwirrt bemerkte ich die Nässe und drehte meine Hand. Erschrocken besah ich mir die rote Flüssigkeit, welche meine Handfläche bedeckte.


	4. Mario Götze & Marco Reus  {4/4}

Tell The World I'M Comming Home 

Pairing: Mario Götze x Marco Reus Genre: Drama, Romanze  
Warnung: Selbstverletzung

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

Kapitel 4

Marios Pov. 

Entsetzt sah ich Marco an, welcher schockiert auf seine Hand sah, bevor er langsam seinen Blick hob. ,,Was?" Irritiert blickte er mich an. ,,Mario...was ist das?" Bestürzt erwiederte ich seinen Blick, durch den etwas festeren Griff, musste eine der Wunden an meinem Handgelenk wieder aufgegangen sein. ,,Sunny?" Er trat langsam auf mich zu und ergriff vorsichtig meine Hand. ,,Bitte...nicht." versuchte ich ihn abzuhalten, doch Marco ließ sich nicht beirren. Nach und nach schon er meinen Ärmel nach oben und erstarrte. ,,Gott!" Entsetzt sah er auf mein Handgelenk und wurde kreidebleich. ,,Wir...Wir müssen das...verbinden." stotterte er vor sich hin, ehe er mich in meine Wohnung zog. Resolut verfrachtete er mich im Wohnzimmer auf mein Sofa. ,,Wo ist der Verbandskasten?" ,,Was?" Ich bemerkte wie mir allmählich wieder schwummerig wurde. ,,Sunny? Mach mir jetzt keinen Scheiß hier!" Sorgsam drückte er mich in eine liegende Position. ,,Wo ist der Verbandskasten?" ,,Bad." Schnell eilte er davon und kam kurz darauf mit Verbandsmaterial und Desinfektionsmittel zurück. Er griff erneut nach meinem Arm, über den inzwischen eine beachtliche Menge Blut lief. ,,Was machst du denn nur für Sachen?" meinte er und wischte zuerst einmal das gröbste Blut weg. ,,Das brennt jetzt kurz." warnte er mich vor. Schmerzerfüllt wimmerte ich, als er die Wunde desinfiziert. ,,Tut mir leid. Es ist gleich vorbei." ,,Warum tust du das?" fragte ich, während er sanft meine Hand verband. Ich konnte Marco momentan echt nicht einschätzen. Sein ganzes Verhalten heute verwirrte mich, so rücksichtsvoll, ja geradezu liebevoll, hatte er sich mitr gegenüber schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr benommen. ,,Was meinst du?" ,,Wieso bist du hier? Wieso machst du das?" ,,Es tut mir leid, Mario. Es tut mir so leid." Reuevoll sah er mich an. ,,Ich möchte wirklich für dich da sein, ich will dich nicht so traurig sehen und das schlimmste daran ist, dass es meine Schuld ist." ,,Ich...weiß nicht ob ich das kann." erwiederte ich leise. ,,Was?" ,,Woher weiß ich, dass das kein Trick ist? Ob du mich nicht morgen wieder fertig machst?" ,,Sunny..." ,,Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir wieder vertrauen kann." ,,Das ist in Ordnung, Sunny. Ich lasse dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst. Bitte, lass mich dir nur beweisen, dass ich es ernst meine." Seine grün-braunen Augen blickten mir so flehend entgegen, dass ich gar nicht anders konnte als langsam zu nicken. Verflucht seien meine Gefühle für ihn. Er würde mich mit diesem Blick vermutlich zu allem bringen. Verzweifelt versuche ich meine Augen offen zu halten. ,,Schlaf. Dir wird nichts mehr passieren." Müde schloss ich die Augen und fiel in einen erholsamen Schlaf. 

Marcos Pov. 

Betroffen kniete ich weiterhin neben dem Sofa auf dem Boden. Was hatte ich nur getan? Vorsichtig nahm ich Marios Hand in meine und strich geistesabwesend über den Verband. Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Wieso hatte überhaupt niemand etwas davon mitbekommen, wie schlecht es ihm wirklich ging. Ich schämte mich so sehr und machte mir gleichzeitig die größten Vorwürfe. Das was ich eben gesehen hatte, ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass es auch meine Schuld war. Entsetzt schloss ich meine Augen. ,,Ich werde es wieder gut machen. Ich verspreche es." Ein letztes Mal strich ich sanft über Marios Wange, bevor ich mich aufraffte und nach einem Lappen suchte, um das Blut wegzuwischen, welches auf den Boden getropft war. Dann ging ich in die Küche und suchte nach etwas essbarem, wurde jedoch abgesehen von etwas Brot und Aufschnitt, sowie ein paar Joghurts nicht fündig. Seufzend fuhr ich mir über das Gesicht. Was jetzt? Mario musste unbedingt etwas essen. Nach einigem überlegen und abwägen nahm ich seinen Haustürschlüssel an mich und warf nochmal einen prüfenden Blick ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sunny friedlich schlafend auf dem Sofa lag. ,,Ich bin gleich wieder da." flüsterte ich leise und legte mich eine dünne Decke über ihn. Damit verließ ich die Wohnung und machte mich auf den Weg zum nächsten Supermarkt wo ich erstmal alles grundlegende kaufte und anschließend so schnell wie möglich zurückkehrte. Ich ging gerade die Treppe hinauf, als sich rechts neben mir eine Tür öffnete. ,,Guten Tag, junger Mann." kam es von einer älteren Dame. ,,Guten Tag. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte ich mit Blick auf die beiden Müllsäcke, die sie in der Hand hielt. ,,Aber nicht doch. Sie möchten bestimmt zu Mario. Dem armen Jungen geht es in letzter Zeit wirklich nicht so gut. Schön das Sie jetzt da sind. Wissen Sie ich lade ihn ja immer wieder zu mir auf ein Stück Kuchen ein, es besuchen ihn ja sonst nur ein, zwei Freunde. Es ist eine Schande. Er ist doch so ein lieber junger Mann. Wissen Sie, er hilft mir immer mit meinen schweren Einkaufstaschen. Das ist schon was anderes, wie das hier." meinte sie und hob ihre Mülltüten hoch. ,,Aber jetzt machen Sie mal, das Sie weiter kommen. Und passen Sie mir gut auf Mario auf." Nickend ging ich weiter. ,,Einen schönen Tag noch." ,,Den wünsche ich Ihnen auch, mein Lieber." Kopfschüttelnd schloss ich die Wohnungstür auf. Das war mal eine seltsame Begegnung gewesen. Aber ziemlich aufschlussreich. Ich würde auf jeden Fall herausfinden müssen, ob es stimmte, was die Frau erzählt hatte. Hier stimmte doch etwas ganz gewaltig nicht. Erleichtert stellte ich nach einem Blick ins Wohnzimmer fest, dass Mario immer noch tief und fest schlief. Also nahm ich meine Einkäufe und räumte sie ein, bevor ich eine Gemüsesuppe aufsetzte. Es war bestimmt besser, wenn er erstmal etwas leichtes zu sich nahm. Zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit füllte ich etwas von der Suppe in eine Schüssel und ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück. ,,Mario?" Vorsichtig strich durch seine Haare. Murrend vergrub er sich weiter in der Decke, was mich schmunzeln ließ. Er war noch nie gerne aufgestanden. ,,Aufwachen, Sunny." Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte mir müde entgegen. ,,Marco?" ,,Hast du gut geschlafen?" ,,Ja." ,,Ich hab dir eine Suppe gemacht. Damit du ein bisschen was in den Magen bekommst." ,,Ich hab keinen Hunger." meinte er leise. ,,Du musst ein bisschen was essen. Dein Kreislauf muss wieder in Schwung kommen." Ich drehte mich um, um nach der Schüssel zu greifen und hielt sie ihm auffordernd hin. ,,Iss wenigstens ein bisschen. Du musst wieder ein bisschen Gewicht zulegen." ,,Ich dachte ich bin zu dick." Augenblicklich erstarrte ich in meiner Bewegung. ,,Wer sagt das?!" ,,Du." kam es leise zurück. Erschrocken erinnerte ich mich an meinen blöden Kommentar. ,,Das stimmt nicht! Das hab ich doch nur so gesagt. Es ist nicht wahr. Im Gegenteil. Du bist viel zu leicht." ,,Woher willst du das wissen?" ,,Ich hab dich getragen." gestand ich. ,,Komm schon, Sunny. Bitte." Ein weiteres Mal hielt ich ihm die Schüssel entgegen, die er zögerlich annahm. 

Marios Pov. 

Abwägend besah ich mir den Inhalt der Schüssel. Die Suppe roch wirklich gut und sah auch lecker aus, aber ich hatte, wie die letzten Monate auch, nicht wirklich Appetit. Außerdem konnte ich dem Frieden noch immer nicht so vertrauen. ,,Da ist auch wirklich nichts drin?" fragte ich zurückhaltend, bei dem Gedanken an den Pfeffer, den mir beim Training mal jemand in meine Flasche geschüttet hatte. ,,Gott, nein!" entgegnete Marco entsetzt und griff nach dem Löffel, um zur Bestätigung seiner Worte, selbst einen Löffel zu essen. ,,Okay?" Befriedigt nickte ich und nahm jetzt selbst den Löffel auf und aß ein wenig. ,,Schmeckt gut." ,,Danke." Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. ,,Mario? Wieso war abgesehen von Marcel, André und mir noch niemand hier?" Sofort erstarrte ich. Woher wusste er das?" ,,Sunny? Warum..." Die unausgesprochene Frage war offensichtlich. Warum kamen meine Eltern und Brüder nicht zu Besuch? ,,Sie sind sauer." Langsam stellte ich die noch halbvolle Schüssel auf den Tisch. ,,Wieso?" ,,Sie verstehen nicht, warum ich Bayern verlassen habe. Sie denken es wäre nur eine schlechte Phase und ich hätte meine große Chance damit weggeworfen. Dabei wollte ich doch nur nach Hause." ,,Aber das war doch deine Entscheidung. Du entscheidest doch, wo du spielen willst und es war die richtige Entscheidung. Du bist wieder da wo du hingehörst." Marco sah mich fest an. ,,Sie haben dich gar nicht verdient, wenn sie dich verstehen." Überrascht blickte ich in seine Augen, in denen so viel Aufrichtigkeit und Gefühle zu sehen waren, dass es mir schier den Atem raubte. ,,Warum machst du das alles für mich? Hasst du mich nicht mehr?" ,,Ich habe dich nie gehasst, Sunny. Du bist mir unheimlich wichtig und ich schwöre, ich werde alles dafür tun, dass dir niemals wieder jemand weh tut." Verlegen senkte ich den Blick und spielte an dem Verband an meinem Handgelenk. ,,Warum machst du das?" fragte er und griff seinerseits nach meiner Hand. ,,Dann tut es nicht so weh. Der körperliche Schmerz verdrängt den seelischen." ,,Nur deswegen?! Du hast...hast nie versucht..." Beklommen hielt ich meinen Kopf weiterhin gesenkt. ,,Mario?" flüsterte Marco fassungslos. ,,Du hast gesagt ich soll nicht wieder kommen." ,,Das darfst du nie wieder tun!" Er legte seine Hände an meine Wangen und zwang mich sanft dazu ihn anzusehen. ,,Hörst du?! Ich hab das alles nicht ernst gemeint. Ich...Wir alle, haben erst verstanden, Was wir da gemacht haben, als Schmelle uns mal so richtig den Kopf gewaschen hat. Du darfst nie wieder so einen Unsinn machen! Ich würde es nicht ertragen dich zu verlieren!" ,,Meinst du das ernst?" ,,Natürlich! Ich hab noch nie etwas so ernst gemeint! Du bist mein bester Freund...Nein, du bist mehr als das! Ich hatte damals so eine Angst dich zu verlieren, dass ich so viele Fehler gemacht habe." ,,Wie meinst du das? Das ich mehr bin, als dein bester Freund?" ,,Du bist mein Leben, Mario! Der Grund warum ich morgens aufstehe. Du bist für mich, die wichtigste Person auf der Welt. Ich liebe dich!" Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, nach diesem Geständnis. ,,Ich weiß, dass du nicht das selbe für mich empfindest, aber du hast zumindest die Wahrheit verdient, nachdem ich dich so oft verletzt habe." Langsam streckte ich meine Hand aus und legte sie auf seine Wange, was ihn zum verstummen brachte. ,,Ich brauche Zeit. Aber es ist nicht so, dass ich deine Gefühle nicht erwiedere. Ich...Ich liebe dich auch!" Er riss ungläubig seine Augen auf. ,,Wirklich?" Zaghaft nickte ich. ,,Du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Ich werde so lange warten wie du willst. Darf ich nur...also, darf ich dich küssen?" sprach er leise. ,,Ja." hauchte ich. Dann kam er mir langsam immer näher und plötzlich lagen seine Lippen auf meinen. Augenblicklich begann ein Feuerwerk in mir zu explodieren und ich schloss meine Augen. Vorsichtig erwiederte ich den sanften Kuss. Ein einiger Zeit löste er sich vorsichtig wieder von mir. ,,Das war schön." ,,Sehr schön." Ich ergriff seine Hände und zog Marco, der immer noch vor mir auf dem Boden kniete, neben mich auf das Sofa und lehnte mich zögerlich an ihm an. Behutsam legte er seine Arme um mich und zog mich noch etwas näher an sich heran. ,,Wird es wieder wie früher werden?" ,,Nein, Sunny. Es wird viel besser werden. Ich lasse dich nie wieder los. Jetzt bist du wieder zu Hause." Zuhause. In Marcos Armen. Alles was ich jemals wollte. Liebevoll strich er durch meine Haare, während wir einfach nur da saßen und die Zweisamkeit genoßen. 

The End


	5. Julian Brandt & Edin Terzić

Hier mein kleiner Beitrag zum Revierderby.

Die Liebe ist das einzige Spiel, indem es zwei Sieger gibt

Pairing: Julian Brandt x Edin Terzić   
Genre: Romanze   
Warnung: /

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

Julians Pov.

Wie erschlagen ließ ich mich auf meinen Platz im Bus fallen. Die Anderen riefen und sangen noch euphorisch, Marco hatte von irgendwo eine Musikbox herzaubert und ließ jetzt die BVB Lieder rauf und runter laufen, sang selber munter mit. Belustigt beobachtete ich meine Teamkollegen dabei, während ich selbst mein Bein, so gut es eben ging, hoch legte. Nachdem der erste Adrenalinschub vorbei war, merkte ich auch so langsam die Schmerzen wieder. Vorsichtig drehte ich mich noch etwas und zog dann mein Handy hervor, gerade im richtigen Moment, wie ich feststellte, denn kaum hatte ich es in der Hand, erschien auch gleich ein eingehender Anruf auf dem Display. ,,Jule. Alter man, was schaffst du denn für Sachen?", erklang eine leicht aufgeregte Stimme und das Bild meines besten Freundes erschien auf dem Bildschirm. ,,Dir auch einen wunderschönen Abend, Harvey. Es geht mir ganz gut. Nett das du fragst.", spaßte ich etwas. ,,Jule, du Depp.", lachte Kai. ,,Aber jetzt mal real Talk. Was macht dein Fuß? Tut es arg weh?" ,,Naja, es geht so." ,,Also tut es weh.", erklärte er bestimmt. Leise seufzte ich. Kai kannte mich einfach viel zu gut. ,,Jetzt mal abgesehen davon. Wie gehts dir sonst?" Kurz sah ich mich um. Ich wusste genau worauf mein bester Freund anspielte, doch meine Teamkollegen waren viel zu beschäftigt damit zu feuern, als das sie Notiz von mir nahmen. ,,Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie scheint es, als würde er sich gar nicht dafür interessieren, wie es mir geht.", sprach ich leise und traurig. ,,Ach Jule. Ich hab das Spiel gesehen. Ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht sind Trainer einfach so?" ,,Keine Ahnung. Aber mal was anderes. Du schaust BVB Spiele?" ,,Klar doch, ich muss schließlich wissen, was mein bester Freund so fabriziert.", lachte Kai. ,,Wie nett von dir.", erwiderte ich. ,,Aber Hallo. Bei euch geht ja echt die Post ab." Im Hintergrund stimmten die Anderen gerade Heja BVB an und das nicht gerade zurückhaltend. ,,Juleee!" Emre kam laut lachend auf mich zu. ,,Komm, trink auch mal was.", meinte er und hielt mir ein Bier hin. ,,Denk dran, dass sich Alkohol nicht mit Schmerzmitteln verträgt.", kam es wieder von Kai. ,,Alter, wer gibt denn da Lebensweisheiten von sich?" Ehe ich reagieren konnte, nahm mir der Verteidiger das Handy aus der Hand. ,,HAVERTZ! Ewig nicht gesehen.", rief er und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen auf uns. ,,Oh man, Emre", stöhnte mein bester Freund genervt auf. ,,Das sind keine Lebensweisheiten, sondern Allgemeinbildung. Als die verteilt wurde, warst du wohl nicht anwesend. Jeder Idiot weiß das." ,,Man kann der austeilen. Nimm ihn zurück, Jule." Schnell gab Emre mir mein Handy zurück und ging wieder nach vorne zu Mo. ,,Man Harvey. Das war aber nicht nett." ,,Ach nett. Er kommt drüber weg. Bis zur nächsten Länderspielpause hat er das vergessen. Hoff ich." ,,Ja, das solltest du auch hoffen." entgegnete ich lachend. ,,Wie dem auch sei. Wir telefonieren morgen wieder. Glückwunsch zum Sieg übrigens noch, hätte ich jetzt fast vergessen. Und Jule, mach dich nicht so verrückt, wegen Edin, das wird schon." ,,Denkst du?" ,,Na, sicher. Ich bin dein bester Freund. Glaub mir. Und jetzt sei fröhlich. Oder sei traurig. Dann gehts vielleicht schneller." ,,Was soll das denn heißen?" ,,Mensch Jule, keiner kann dich traurig sehen. Er bestimmt auch nicht." ,,Das denkst auch nur du. Er kann das sehr gut. Schließlich bin ich der einzige, den er auf dem Feld konstant anmotzt." ,,Du bist aber auch der einzige, den er mit diesem Blick ansieht. Also, bis morgen dann. Tschau." ,,Tschau." Verwirrt blickte ich noch eine Weile auf den jetzt dunklen Bildschirm. Was für einen Blick meinte Kai? Naja, ist ja auch egal. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass Edin nie etwas von mir wollen würde. Außer vielleicht eine bessere Leistung auf dem Platz, dachte ich zynisch. ,,Hey Jule. Tut es weh?", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und begegnete Nicos besorgtem Blick. ,,Ja, schon.", gab ich zu und griff vorsichtig an meinen Knöchel. ,,Brauchst du ein neues Kühlpack?" ,,Nein, danke. Geht schon. Geh doch zu den Anderen." ,,Sicher?" ,,Wir müssen nicht beide hier rumsitzen. Geh schon.", ermutigte ich ihn. Er zögerte noch einen Moment, aber dann stand er tatsächlich auf und ging nach vorne. Aufatmen lehnte ich mich zurück und verzog kurz das Gesicht. Das tat doch mehr weh, als ich anfangs dachte.

Edins Pov.

Glücklich beobachtete ich die Jungs beim feiern. Ich freute mich darüber, sie endlich wieder so befreit zu sehen. Langsam ließ ich meinen Blick über die feiernde Meute schweifen, bis ich weiter hinter zwei Personen erkannte. Argwöhnisch betrachtete ich Nico der mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck mit Julian redete. Dieser erwiederte kurz etwas und fasste sich an seinen Fuß. Die beiden sprachen noch einen Moment miteinander, dann kam Nico nach vorne. ,,Nico?!", hielt ich ihn auf, als er an mir vorbei kam. ,,Ja?" ,,Was ist mit Julian? Hat er Schmerzen?", fragte ich. ,,Ja. Mehr als er zugeben will, denk ich." ,,Danke." ,,Kein Ding. Aber...Frag ihn doch einfach mal selbst." ,,Was?" ,,Nur so ein Tipp." Damit verschwand er zu Erling und Jadon. Kopfschüttelnd sah ich ihm nach, dann wandte ich mich wieder um und konnte sehen, wie Julian mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck aus dem Fenster sah. ,,Scheiße!", wisperte ich. Ich hatte alles falsch gemacht. Das wollte ich nicht. Wieso hatte ich nur nichts mitbekommen? Und ich Idiot hatte auch noch gerufen, dass er laufen sollte, dabei hatte er Schmerzen gehabt. Was hatte ich nur getan? Ich wollte ganz sicher nicht, dass er leidet. Ich mag den aufgedrehten Blondschopf dafür doch viel zu sehr. Was heißt mögen? Schon in meiner Zeit als Co-Trainer hatte ich mich etwas in ihn verkuckt gehabt und jetzt, wo ich noch mehr Zeit mit den Spielern verbrachte, hatte ich mich unwiderruflich in ihn verliebt. Er ist so perfekt. Wie ein kleiner, unschuldiger Engel. Und immer, wenn ich mir dessen bewusst wurde, wurde mir klar, dass er nie etwas für mich empfinden würde.

Als der Bus auf das Trainingsgelände rollte, waren die meisten immer noch ausgelassen am singen. Naja, immerhin ist es ein Derbysieg, da konnte man das mal durchgehen lassen. Belustigt sah ich dabei zu, wie die meisten von denen die noch nicht so viel getrunken hatten, zu ihren jeweilen Autos geschleppt wurden. ,,Tschüss, Edin.", rief Marco laut und nicht mehr ganz nüchtern. ,,Man Marco, komm jetzt.", wurde er von Mats angemotzt und in desen Wagen verfrachtet. Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete ich das ganze. Dann fiel mein Blick wieder auf eine andere Person, die langsam zu seinem Auto lief. Kurz überlegte ich und lief ihm hinterher. ,,Jule?!" Ich blieb hinter ihm stehen. Vorsichtig drehte er sich zu mir um. ,,Ja?", fragte er leise und sah auf den Boden. ,,Wie gehts dir?", erinnerte ich mich an Nicos Worte. ,,Gut." ,,Und jetzt die Wahrheit." ,,Es...Geht so.", erwiderte er leise. ,,Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause." ,,Musst du nicht. Ich schaff das schon alleine." ,,Du hast Schmerzen. So kannst du nicht selbst fahren.", sprach ich eindringlich auf ihn ein, bis er schließlich nickte. ,,Na dann komm. Langsam.", meinte ich sanft und führte ihn zu meinen Wagen. Vorsichtig ließ Jule sich auf dem Beifahrersitz nieder und sah schüchtern zu mir rüber. ,,Wo müssen wir hin?" Nachdem er mir die Adresse genannt hatte, startete ich den Motor. ,,Es tut mir leid.", meinte ich einige Zeit später, in der wir uns nur angeschwiegen hatten. ,,Was meinst du?" ,,Das heute. Ich wollte nicht, dass du noch mehr Schmerzen hast." ,,Ist okay." ,,Nein, ist es nicht. Ich..." ,,Es ist in Ordnung. War nicht deine Schuld." Damit schaute er wieder aus dem Fenster. ,,Ist dir kalt?", fragte ich, als ich sah, dass er zitterte. ,,Bisschen." Mehr brauchte ich nicht zuhören, um die Heizung hoch zu stellen. ,,Danke.", kam es kaum hörbar von ihm. Ich drehte meinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah, dass er mich durch ein paar blonde Strähnen schüchtern ansah. Meine Güte, er sah in diesem Augenblick so süß aus. Diesen blauen Augen würde ich nie etwas abschlagen können. ,,Kein Problem.", lächelte ich ihn sanft an und bekam ein vorsichtiges Lächeln zurück. Dann hielt ich vor seinem Haus.

Julians Pov.

Unschlüssig blickte ich einen Moment auf meine Hände, als Edin den Wagen stoppte. Wieso hatte ich mich nur darauf eingelassen? ,,Alles in Ordnung?" ,,Klar. Ähm..." Okay Jule, so schwer ist das doch nicht. Nur eine ganz normale Frage. Alles andere wäre unhöflich. ,,Will...Willst du vielleicht noch mit hoch kommen?", fragte ich leise. ,,Gerne." Augenblicklich begann mein Herz wie verrückt zu schlagen. Jetzt bloß nicht die Nerven verlieren. Langsam öffnete ich die Autotür und stieg vorsichtig aus. ,,Autsch!", zischte ich auf. ,,Warte. Ich helfe dir." Bevor ich in irgendeiner Form reagieren konnte, war Edin schon an meiner Seite und legte behutsam seinen Arm um meine Hüfte, um mich etwas zu stützen. So schafften wir es ohne Probleme bis in meine Wohnung und entledigten uns unserer Jacken. ,,Setz dich hin. Hast du irgendwo was zum kühlen?" ,,Im Gefrierfach.", antwortete ich und ließ mich erschöpft auf mein Sofa fallen. ,,Und das ist wo?" ,,Oh, tschuldigung. Letzte Tür auf der linken Seite.", murmelte ich beschämt und spürte wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Ich hörte wie Edins Schritte sich entfernten und ließ mich aufatmend nach hinten fallen. ,,Oh Gott.", flüsterte ich. Wo hatte ich mich da nur wieder reingeritten? Der Mann, dem ich schon von Beginn an, völlig verfallen war, in meiner Wohnung. Mein Herz schien mir jeden Moment aus der Brust springen zu wollen. Eine Sekunde später erschien er wieder im Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben mich. ,,Gib mir deinen Fuß." Unsicher hob ich mein Bein etwas hoch, nur damit Edin es sich auf den Schoß legen konnte. Ängstlich schaute ich ihn an. ,,Keine Angst. Ich bin ganz vorsichtig.", sprach er beruhigend und entfernte sanft die Bandage, die um meinen Knöchel gewickelt war. Dann tauschte er das Kühlpack aus und verband meinen Fuß erneut. ,,Gehts?" Ich nickte langsam. ,,Jule, ich..." ,,Ist schon okay." ,,Nein, ist es nicht. Hör mir bitte einfach nur zu. Es tut mir leid. Ich hab nicht gemerkt, dass du Schmerzen hast. Ich hätte nie von dir verlangt weiter zu laufen, wenn ich es gewusst hätte. Das musst du mir glauben. Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun." ,,Du tust mir immer weh.", murmelte ich. ,,Was?!" Erschrocken hielt ich die Luft an. ,,Ich...Das...Das war nicht so gemeint. Ich...Wirklich nicht." stotterte ich panisch. ,,Was meinst du damit?", fragte er. Vorsichtig sah ich auf und begegnete Edins schockierten Blick. ,,Ich...Es tut mir leid. Ich hab das nicht so gemeint." ,,Julian? Sag mir bitte die Wahrheit." Er sah mich so eindringlich an, das ich gar nicht anders konnte. ,,Ich...Du...Du meckerst bei den Spielen...dauernd an mir rum...fast...fast immer nur...an mir. Das...Das tut so verdammt weh. Ich...Weil...Ich kann das...doch nicht einfach...abstellen. Ich...Gott, ich bin so blöd." Verlegen senkte ich den Kopf, bis ich einen Finger unter meinen Kinn spürte. ,,Schau mich an, Jule. Das wollte ich nicht. Aber..." Ich sah direkt in seine Augen, konnte darin Schuld und die Stille Bitte um Entschuldigung erkennen und noch etwas anderes. Hoffnung? Aber wieso? Seine Hand wanderte vorsichtig auf meine Wange und dann kam er mir langsam immer näher. ,,Sag mir wenn ich aufhören soll." ,,Niemals.", wisperte ich und im nächsten Moment spürte ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Es durchfuhr mich wie ein Strohmschlag und entfachte ein wahres Feuerwerk in mir. Vorsichtig bewegte ich meine Lippen gegen seine und schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken. Leicht atemlos lösten wir uns voneinander. ,,Jule, ich liebe dich!", flüsterte er. ,,Ich...Ich liebe dich auch, Edin!" Lächelnd strich er mir über die Wange und ich schmiegte mich näher an ihn. ,,Weißt du was?", meinte ich und genoß gleichzeitig seine sanften Streicheleinheiten. ,,Was?" ,,Du hast Unrecht gehabt. Du sagst immer es kann nur einer gewinnen. Aber jetzt haben wir beide gewonnen." ,,Stimmt. Und diesen Sieg lass ich mir nie wieder nehmen!"


	6. Kai Havertz & Erik Durm

Winner and Losers

Pairing: Kai Havertz x Erik Durm  
Genre: Romanze  
Warnung: /

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

07.03.2020 

Kais Pov. 

Aufgeregt trippelte ich mit meinen   
Füßen auf dem Boden des Busses. Mitch, welcher neben mir saß, beäugte mich bereits genervt. ,,Man Kai, jetzt komm mal wieder runter. Man könnte glatt meinen, du gibst dein Debüt." ,,Aber ich hab Erik so lang nicht mehr gesehen. Ich bin doch nur so furchtbar aufgeregt." ,,Ja, das merkt man." Mitch war, abgesehen von Julian, der einzige der von meiner Beziehung mit dem Frankfurter Spieler wusste und das auch nur, weil Jule natürlich während eines Trainings wiedermal seine Klappe nicht halten konnte und Mitch das Gespräch zufällig aufgeschnappt hatte. Damals hätte ich meinen besten Freund an liebsten auf den Mond geschossen. Heute bin ich froh, dass doch noch jemand Bescheid wusste und mich verstand, denn unsere anderen Mitspieler, inklusive Trainerstab, warfen mir schon merkwürdige Blicke zu. Bei Wunder, normalerweise war ich vor einem Spiel nicht so nervös, dass ich kaum meine Füße still halten konnte. Jedoch hatte ich meinen Freund seit fast zwei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen, nur über FaceTime, aber das war lange nicht das gleiche und freute mich jetzt dementsprechend ihn endlich wieder richtig nahe sein zu können, auch wenn wir als Gegner auf dem Platz stehen würden. Als wir endlich an der BayArena ankamen, stürmte ich regelrecht aus dem Bus. ,,Alter, was ist denn mit Kai los? Hat den irgendwas gebissen?" hörte ich noch Kevins Stimme, die ich jedoch gekonnt ignorierte. Eilig zog ich mich um und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass auch die Anderen zum Ende kamen. Dann ging es endlich raus auf den Platz, wo die Frankfurter sich bereits warm machten. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick entdeckte ich, dann auch Erik, welcher gerade mit einem seiner Teamkollegen sprach, ehe auch sein Blick auf mich viel. Sofort machte sich das altbekannte Kribbeln in meinem Bauch bemerkbar und ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, machte sich sofort ein breites Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht breit, was kurz darauf erwiedert wurde. ,,Kai, jetzt konzentrier dich mal. Wenn du Erik weiter so anstarrst, weiß bald das ganze Stadion bescheid." Nur äußerst widerwillig wendete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit von Erik ab und Mitch zu, um jetzt selbst mit dem aufwärmen zu beginnen. 

Als wir uns kurz vor Anpfiff im Spielertunnel aufstellten, war meine mühsam aufgebaute Konzentration auch schon wieder zu Ende. Immer wieder wanderten meine Blicke zu meinem Freund und gleichzeitig konnte ich auch immer wieder seine Blicke auf mir spüren. Eine kurzer Schmerz in der Seite ließ mich schließlich wieder zu Sinnen kommen. ,,Was soll das denn?" fuhr ich Mitch an, der mir seinen Ellenbogen in die Rippen gerammt hatte. ,,Alter es geht los. Jetzt bekomm mal langsam wieder deine sieben Sinne zusammen. Meine Fresse, wenn ich nur vorher gewusst hätte, was für eine Arbeit Jule mir da vererbt hat." ,,Jetzt übertreibst du." ,,Ne, echt nicht." Er gab mir einen leichten Schubs und ich schloss schnell wieder zu den Anderen auf. Sobald ich das Feld betrat schien alles andere in den Hintergrund zu rücken. Hier konnte ich völlig abschalten. Und schon viel der Startpfiff. Wie immer blendete ich alles um mich herum aus und plötzlich stand ich mit dem Ball am Fuß vorm Tor und zog ab. Der Ball landete hinter dem Torhüter im Netz. Überrascht registrierte ich das ganze. Ich hatte gerade ein Tor geschossen. Das ganze Stadion tobte und meine Mitspieler kamen auf mich zu. Nachdem ich mich aus der Menschentraube gelöst hatte, bemerkte ich die niedergeschlagenen Gesichter unserer Gegenspieler, vor allen Dingen Eriks traurigen Blick. Augenblicklich zog sich alles in mir zusammen. Ich war für seine Trauer verantwortlich. Ich hatte meinen Freund traurig gemacht. In so vielen Spielen. Wieso musste ich ausgerechnet in diesem treffen? Warum auch noch so früh? Das restliche Spiel zog wie in Trance an mir vorbei. Nur nebenbei bekam ich mit, wie Karim und Paulinho den Deckel zu machten und wir am Ende 4:0 gewannen.

Inzwischen waren wir schon einige Zeit in der Kabine, doch noch immer sah ich den traurigen, enttäuschten Blick meines Freundes vor meinem inneren Auge. Ich saß, wie schon seit wir den Raum betreten hatten regungslos auf der Bank und starrte vor mich hin. ,,Kai? Hey Kumpel alles in Ordnung?" ertönte eine Stimme neben mir, doch ich war nicht in der Lage eine Antwort zu geben. Schweigend blickte ich weiter an die weiße Wand und spürte wie ich langsam aber sicher immer weniger Luft bekam. Verzweifelt versuche ich einzuatmen. ,,Kai?!" Mitchs besorgtes Gesicht erschien in meinem Blickfeld. ,,Was ist los?" ,,Ich glaub er bekommt keine Luft." ,,Steht doch da nicht so blöd rum. Jetzt hol doch endlich mal jemand den Doc. Und du Kevin, du gehst zur Gästekabine und holst Erik her. Schnell." Alles weitere bekam ich nicht mehr mit. Das nächste das ich wahrnahm war eine bekannte Stimme. ,,Kai? Süßer, was hast du denn?" ,,Erik! So...leid." brachte ich stockend hervor, während ich krampfhaft nach Luft schnappte. ,,Ist okay, ich bin hier. Atme, komm schon." sprach er beruhigend auf mich ein, während er meine Hände in seine nahm. ,,Ganz ruhig. Versuch ganz ruhig ein- und auszuatmen. Schaue mich an. Ganz ruhig. Sehr gut. Du machst das ganz toll. Immer weiter ein- und auszuatmen. Genau." Langsam spürte ich wie der Sauerstoff wieder in meine Lunge störmte. ,,Erik?!" murmelte ich leise und ließ mich in seine starken Arme fallen. ,,Alles gut, Süßer. Ich bin da. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Erschöpft vergrub ich mein Gesicht in seinem Pullover und sog seinen Duft ein, der mich nach und nach immer mehr benebelte. ,,Bleibst du bei mir?" nuschelte ich. ,,Das war der Plan." bekam ich zurück und driftete langsam in den Schlaf ab. 

Eriks Pov. 

Besorgt musterte ich Kai, der inzwischen schlafend in meinen Armen lag. So hatte ich mir unser Wiedersehen eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Was war nur plötzlich los mit dem Kleinen? Er gab sich doch nicht wirklich die Schuld daran, dass wir verloren hatten? ,,Was war los mit ihm?" fragte einer der Bender Zwillinge verwirrt. ,,Ich glaub, er hatte sowas wie eine Panikattacke." erwiederte Bellarabi. ,,Wie auch immer. Danke, Erik. Wirklich." kam es von Mitch. ,,Klar, das ist doch selbstverständlich. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt. Ich werde Kai jetzt nach Hause bringen." Gesagt. Getan. Noch ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte, hatte ich meinen Freund auf die Arme genommen, seine sowie meine Trainingstasche über meine Schulter hängte und trug ihn nach draußen, wo hinter dem Gelände sein Wagen geparkt war. Vorsichtig setzte ich ihn auf dem Beifahrersitz ab, nachdem ich umständlich die Tür geöffnet hatte, bevor ich mich hinter das Lenkrad setzte und zielsicher durch die Leverkusener Straßen zu seiner Wohnung fuhr. Dort hob ich ihn erneut hoch und verfrachtete ihn auf das Sofa. Liebevoll strich ich durch seine dunklen Locken und breitete schließlich eine Decke über ihm aus. Dann ging ich in die Küche und suchte einige Zutaten zusammen, bis ich alles in einem kleinen Topf zusammen mischte. ,,Erik?" hörte ich die Stimme meines Freundes. Mit einer heißen Schokolade bewaffnet lief ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Kai mich aus großen Augen ansah. 

Kais Pov. 

,,Was ist los, Süßer?" fragte Erik sorgenvoll und reichte mir eine Tasse, deren Inhalt ich sofort identifizieren konnte. ,,Bist du nicht böse auf mich?" ,,Wieso sollte ich das sein?" ,,Ich bin Schuld daran, dass ihr verloren habt." ,,Unsinn, mein Schatz. Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Ihr habt einfach besser gespielt als wir und habt den Sieg verdient. Und ich bin erstrecht nicht böse auf dich deswegen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin unheimlich stolz auf dich." ,,Wirklich?" ,,Natürlich, Süßer. Und jetzt vergiss das blöde Spiel. Denk an etwas schöneres." ,,Und woran?" fragte ich spaßeshalber. ,,Daran, zum Beispiel." Schneller als ich schauen konnte, hatte er sich vor gebeugt und unsere Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss vereint. ,,So, so, ich glaub das musst du mir noch mal genauer zeigen." scherzte ich, bekam aber sofort was ich wollte. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden fand ich mich auf Eriks Schoß wieder und unsere Lippen fochten einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf aus. ,,Ich liebe dich, Kai." ,,Ich liebe dich auch." Zufrieden kuschelte ich mich an ihn und genoß seine sanften Streicheleinheiten.


End file.
